Snape and the Red Bean Bag
by theburninator
Summary: One-shot Hermione has a question for the Potions Professor but when she goes to look for him she is met with a very interesting surprise. Just for fun.


_**Sleep Well Fair Hermione**_

Snape sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He had been grading papers for far too long. His head was pounding and his back was aching from bending over a desk all day. He really shouldn't assign so much homework to the dunderheads since most didn't even complete it with any semblance of intelligence.

He had once hoped that his teaching would leak into his students thick heads but he quickly realized that it was impossible to have any such hopes. Except for Ms Granger—for the rest of the student body there was no hope.

Snape stretched and leaned back in his chair. He was finished grading for now. He got up from his desk and decided to treat himself to a little deserved relaxation.

-o-

Hermione growled in frustration and flipped through her text book again. When she couldn't find what she was looking for she quickly scanned the next book beside her. She was trying to finish her potions essay and she was having trouble with the last six inches.

It was absurd she, Hermione Granger, was having trouble with length! She knew if she went to Harry or Ron they would just laugh at her. It was usually the opposite; she always had trouble with not having enough space. She didn't want to fill in parchment with nonsense. She could not do that; that was the easy way out and she was no slacker.

Sighing once more she decided that she couldn't finish the essay tonight and would have to wake up tomorrow to finish. She gathered up her belongings and put the books back on the shelf. She walked back to her room slowly thinking about the essay, wondering what else she could add. Twenty eight inches was just too long for an essay on blood potions.

Suddenly she had an idea. She would go and ask Professor Snape for help. Although the boys would say that she was crazy and suicidal. Professors were there to teach their students. She was certain he would answer her questions, perhaps look over the work she had already done and give her some pointers.

Besides, she felt that the professor and her had made some good progress into becoming somewhat good friends. Since working with the Order, it had enabled them to work closely. There were many badly needed potions and Hermione was the only one that was permitted to assist him. She felt that he had come to respect her, at least somewhat. She hoped that the respect she earned would win her an audience with him now, at least one where he would actually answer her questions.

Hermione smiled, pleased with herself as she hurried towards the dungeons. She knocked on the Professor's office but received no answer. She frowned and slouched her shoulders. She didn't think that he would be gone. Where could he be? Perhaps patrolling the halls? She tried the door one more time but still received no answer.

Feeling a little bold she opened the door and peaked inside. The room wasn't dark so he was either away briefly or still in the room. It wasn't a very large room so she quickly deduced that he was indeed away.

"Professor Snape?" she called softly hoping he wouldn't be too angry at the bold intrusion. She walked into the room and shut the door quietly knowing that this was a bad idea, a very bad idea. She was desperate. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep until the paper was complete. She looked around the room at all the different bottles of potions and ingredients. It truly was an impressive sight.

To her left she saw a door ajar. She wondered where it could lead to. She swallowed the lump in her throat and headed towards the door, knowing that this part of her plan was indeed suicidal. Inside was a small living room with books lining the walls and a small cackling fire. Hermione gasped when she looked over by the fire.

There was Professor Snape sound asleep on a lush red bean bag chair. She was surprised by the color and the fact that it was a bean bag not a regular chair. He had a book on his chest that she presumed he had been reading when he fell asleep.

She smiled softly as she approached his chair. He looked so peaceful sleeping and so peculiar too. His tall frame engulfed by a red bean bag chair that she had often used when she was a child. She looked down at his sleeping form and suddenly felt jealous. It looked so comfortable and she was very tired…

-o-

Snape sighed contently and snuggled closer to the person next to him. Then his eyes sprang open….there was a body next to him! He looked down and saw Ms Granger snuggled up against his chest. Despite the fact that this situation was highly inappropriate it was very comfortable.

He growled his eyes narrowing, insufferable know-it-all! He nudged Ms Granger till she started to stir in her sleep. She sighed softly but then as her situation dawned on her, her eyes snapped open and her eyes met with some very dark angry ones.

She blushed furiously and quickly stood up away from his embrace.

"I—I um," she couldn't think of any logical excuse that would explain her actions.

"Out," he said darkly, his voice barely above a whisper.

Without another warning she fled from the room and out of the dungeons. By the time she reached the great hall she was smiling again. That was one of the best sleeps she had had in ages and, she thought giggling, she now knew that the dreaded potions professor preferred sleeping on a _red_ bean bag chair.

**A/N Thanks for reading. I know that they are way out of character and that Hermione wouldn't just sleep with a professor but I just had this image in my head of Snape sleeping on a bean bag chair so I couldn't resist. And of course I had to add Hermione. Hoped you enjoyed the one shot!**


End file.
